


Humbly

by Anonymous



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Loving an Armstrong comes with unique challenges.
Relationships: Olivier Mira Armstrong/Maria Ross
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	Humbly

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Fullmetal Alchemist' nor am I profiting from this.

“We can’t be late again,” Maria warns, running her fingers along Olivier's muscled, creamy thighs. “Mustang's losing his patience with us…” 

Her warning dissolves as Olivier buries her face between her legs, a woman starved for touch and uncaring of the consequences. Everything she does is done with expertise and Armstrong enthusiasm; leaving her partner with useless legs and no memory in forming words.  Loving an Armstrong comes with a rulebook. Touching one requires a lesson, but fucking one? Offering preparatory lessons would be a courtesy. A session where her legs were useless for a week clued Olivier in on her partner requiring a less vigorous exercise or schedule exercise far between work 

“Going to be late,” she gasps, wrapping her fingers around Olivier’s thighs. “Going to be late and in trouble…” 

Olivier raises her head and scoffs. “We’re only late when failing to get off together. Come now, what does Mustang always stress? Teamwork makes the dream work…” 

“I doubt he’s going to take our teamwork excuse.” 

“Then, I humbly request permission to sit upon your face.” 

“Request granted.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Re-sharing an old work. Author appreciates every single bookmark/comment/kudos.


End file.
